The Phantom's Shadow
by Pbam1236
Summary: Erik wasn't alone during the whole Phantom fiasco. Sabrina was abandoned at the Opera Populaire by her mother, leaving her an orphan. She becomes great friends with Erik through the years as they grow up together, and she grows to love him. But he is in love with Christine, his Angel of Music. What will transpire between the two? (takes place in the 2004 movie version)
1. Prologue

**This is my very first fanfiction. All comments are welcome, positve and negative. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Shoutout goes to angeliastar for giving me the kick start I needed. I hope y'all like it.**

* * *

_Prologue_

My mother dropped me off at the Opera Populaire, never intending to return and retrieve me. At 6 years old, I was an orphan. My father had died of sickness when I was a baby, and my mother had just abandoned me. I was completely and utterly alone.

I wandered around the operahouse, hiding in the shadows whenever I saw someone for fear of being reprimanded and thrown out in the cold. While I walked into what looked like a dressing room, I heard voices. Quickly, without any other place to hide, I backed into a curtain, letting it hide me from their eyes. At first, I thought the curtain shrouded a window, but it didn't.

It hid a secret tunnel.

Unsure of what to do and too afraid to come out of my hiding place, I slowly crept down the tunnel. It wasn't long before I came upon a set of spiral steps, leading deeper into the depths of the operahouse. I slowly made my way down, taking tentative steps. When I finally reached the bottom, I came across a lake.

I was looking at the water when I heard a voice and a slosh in the water. "Who goes there?"

Afraid of being caught by someone, even a boy who sounded only a little older than me, I tried to find a place to go other than the wide open space I was already in. Seeing nothing, I threw my self to the cold stone floor, covering my eyes. If I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me.

_Please go away, please go away, please go away..._ I pleaded in my head at the boy. He didn't hear.

"Who are you?" he asked me as he came closer to me. "How did you find me?"

"I-I didn't mean t-to. I w-was just hiding..." I stuttered, starting to cry as I looked up at him. He looked intimidating with a white mask covering the right side of his face. I guessed him to be about 8 years old. He looked like he had a hard life, dealing with abuse. I worked up the courage to say more. "Please don't tell on me..." I began trembling in fear.

The boy saw that I was scared and tried to calm me. "It's alright. I won't tell on you. You're safe here."

I looked up at him through teary eyes and sniffed, wiping my nose on my sleeve. "So you're not gonna throw me out?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not." He sat beside me. "So what is a girl like you doing in a place like this? Are you a new ballet girl?"

"Oh, no. I don't have a dancer's bone in my body." I told him of how my mom left me there. As I told him, his eyes slowly started to burn with anger.

"How could someone abandon their child when there is nothing wrong with them?" he shouted, the anger-filled statement, echoing through the emptiness. His sudden outburst startled me, a small whimper escaping me. He heard me, his face softening from angry to apologetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't understand. How could your father allow this?"

I looked down at my hands, my voice bitter. "My father died when I was a baby, so I doubt he could do anything."

"Oh, I'm sorry." the boy said. "I didn't realize..."

"It's alright." We sat in an awkward silence, until I gathered the courage to ask him something. "Why do you wear a mask?"

He turned his face away from me, giving a humorless laugh. "Because what lies underneath is grotesque and disgusting."

"Oh." More awkward silence. "Surely it can't be that bad."

"Trust me, it is. All my life, people have either laughed at me or run away screaming. My own mother called me a demon." he said sadly.

I felt a pang of pity for the boy, as well as hatred towards the people who ever made fun of him. "Well, can I see for myself if you are? Which I don't think you are. A demon would never show mercy to a girl like me."

He scooted away from me a few inches. "You'll just be scared and run away. I can't take any more of that."

I scooted closer to him. "I swear I won't." I said as I crossed my heart. "And if I do, I will leave and you will never see me again."

The boy looked at me skeptically, then sighed. "Alright." he said as he reached up and pulled his mask off.

I was expecting worse than what I saw. "It's definitely not what I expected. It's actually-"

"I knew I shouldn't have shown you." he interrupted, turning his face away from me. "Now you despise me."

I turned him to where we were facing each other. "You didn't let me finish. I was saying that it is better than what you made it out to be."

A shocked look passed over his face. "So, you don't think I'm a monster?"

"The only monsters there are in this world are the people who can't see past appearances and make it seem as if looks are everything. I, of all people, know that's not the case."

"How could you know?" he spat. "Your face isn't deformed."

With a sudden boldness, I stood up and started unbuttoning the back of my dress. He gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you." I stated as I undid the last button, revealing my marred back.

There was silence, then a soft touch along one of the scars. "How did this happen?"

"My mother beat me, then she sold me as a whipping girl for a Vicomte's child last year. They gave me back because I wouldn't scream."

"I am so sorry. No one such as you should have to endure that. Do they still hurt?" the boy asked as he touched another scar.

"No, they don't." I stepped forward and fastened my dress. "Sorry you had to see that. I just didn't want you to think you were alone."

"Now I don't." he said as he extended his hand towards me. "I'm Erik."

I took his hand. "Sabrina."

"Sabrina," he repeated softly.

There was another silence, but this one wasn't awkward. "So does this mean that we're friends?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I guess it does."

I smiled. "I can live with that."


	2. Chapter 1: 20 Years Later

**So here is Chapter 1. It begins about an hour before Erik takes Christine to his lair in the movie. Also, shoutout to StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: 20 Years Later

I watched Erik as he transformed himself into the Phantom of the Opera once more. This time, however, he wasn't in the mood for scaring or threatening. He was in the mood for revealing, as in revealing himself to his singing prodigy, Christine Daae.

I, personally, didn't see what he saw in her. I mean, yeah, she sings like an angel and she's beautiful, but if she knew Erik like I did, she wouldn't stick around for long. She would scream and run away if she ever saw him without his wretched mask. She is the type of girl that has to have beauty in everything and wouldn't put up with any sort of physical imperfection.

But Erik was blind to this. He was too lovestruck to think about what she would do. He was so blinded by his love for her that he couldn't even see that someone else loved him the same way.

Me.

I never let my feelings for him show, but sometimes it was extremely difficult. Passion flowed from his music and I longed to return it. But I kept myself in check. Besides, who on God's green earth would ever want a damaged girl like me?

Erik turned to me, his chest puffed out a bit. "How do I look?" he asked nervously.

"Dashing as ever." I replied, acting as if i were joking. But in all honesty, he did. "I know the plan, and if all goes well, send for me whenever you're ready for me to return."

"I really don't want to put you out, Sabrina. Are you sure you don't want to stay?" he asked me, concern lacing his voice.

_ And see you all over her? Not a chance!_ I thought. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll find a place to stay, perhaps a hotel." I noticed his worried look. "Hey, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. I taught you." Erik said with a small smile.

I returned his grin. "Good luck, Erik." I gave him a quick hug, then grabbed my bag and cloak as I made my way to the passageway that led outside.

He stopped me when he called out my name. "Sabrina?" I looked back to him. "Thank you."

I didn't know what he thanked me for, but I accepted it anyways. You're welcome. Goodbye." I said as I walked out.

* * *

I had been walking down the street for a few minutes when I felt as if I was being followed. Sure enough, when I looked around, I saw a shadow disappear into an alleyway on the opposite side of the street. I picked up my pace as I spotted a little inn, the shadow picking up speed as well. Then he started running towards me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into another alleyway as he reached me, pushing me up against the wall.

"What's a woman like you doing walking in the dark alone?" he asked me in a breathy tone. He reeked of alcohol. He was drunk.

I tried to squirm away from him, then he grabbed my throat, running his hand up to my mouth, muffling my cries. He ran his hand over my back, not feeling my scars through my dress. "Don't worry," he said. "This won't hurt a bit." I stiffened as he unfastened the top button of my dress.

Knowing what he was about to do, self-defense lessons kicked in as I kneed him as hard as I could. He doubled over in pain. Once I scrambled out of his grasp, he yelled "You little-"

He didn't finish. He was knocked out from my foot connecting with his head in a roundhouse kick. He fell back onto the cobblestones, his head hitting a jagged patch of rock. Blood spilled from the wound in his head. I had just killed him.

My body was shaking in shock. I did the one thing I could think of: run back to the operahouse. Erik would know what to do. As I reached the tunnels that led home, I heard a voice, and it certainly wasn't Erik's. It was female.

It was Christine.

At that time, i knew I had made a terrible mistake coming back. As I got closer, her voice stopped, and Erik started singing.

_"Nighttime sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation,_

_Darkness stirs,_

_And wakes imagination..."_

I knew this song. I had heard Erik sing it at his organ when he wrote it. My heart ached because I knew that he, nor anyone else for that matter, would ever sing it to me as Erik did to Christine then.

I watched as he sang and led Christine to a closed curtain: the little space that housed the wedding dress I had made at Erik's request.

_ You're welcome..._ I thought bitterly as he revealed it to her. I had pictured myself wearing it as I made it, but I knew it was an impossibility.

She fainted when she saw it, Erik catching her and taking her to his bed. As he laid her down, he finished his song,

_"You alone can make my sing take flight,_

_Help me make the music of the night..."_

I held back a sob, but tears streamed down my face. I made it about halfway back down the tunnel, then collapsed in a heap onthe floor and cried. The next thing I knew, I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Shoutouts to tazzledmuch and Castiel's Saving Grace. Hope you like this one :)**

* * *

_ I was being strung up by my hands like I had when I was still a whipping girl. I could feel my dress being ripped, my scarred back exposed. I was helpless and could do nothing. Then I heard a very familiar voice, accompanied by the smell of alcohol and blood. I couldn't understand what the drunken man I had killed said, but I knew what he was going to do. I suddenly felt fire on my back as a whip lashed it. I was whipped 5 times before I screamed._

* * *

I was screaming when I woke up. It took me a bit to figure out where I was. I was still in the tunnel where I had fell asleep.

I got up and slowly made my way back to the lair, making sure that I didn't hear anything before I entered. I didn't. Not even a breath. They were both gone. The boat was gone, also, so I figured that Erik took Christine back. Something must have happened...

I had just walked over to the organ when I heard something in the water. I looked up to see that Erik was back, and he was not in a good mood. Something bad had definitely happened.

He saw me by the organ and his face softened a bit. "Sabrina, I was about to go look for you. I hope you had a better night than I did."

I was about to answer when a sudden wave of dizziness hit me. I staggered a bit and leaned against the organ. Erik was instantly beside me. "What's wrong?"

He put his hand on my back. As soon as he did, a blinding pain shot through my body, leaving me unconscious. The last thing I remembered was Erik calling my name.

* * *

I woke and found myself surrounded by the softest velvet ever. I sat up and saw that Erik had carried me to his bed. I looked down at myself and saw that he had also changed my dress.

There was a rustling beside me. I looked over to see Erik asleep in a chair in a rather uncomfortable position. I carefully got up and slipped out of the room when I heard him call my name sleepily. "Sabrina?"

"I'm here." I said as I walked back into the room. "What happened?"

"Well, I was hoping you would tell ME!" he exclaimed. "One moment I'm talking to you and the next you're passing out from blood loss."

Blood loss? "What?"

Erik took a deep breath. "You had five slashes across your back. I bandaged you up. Thankfully, you didn't need stitches. So I will ask again: what happened? Who did this to you?"

"Five slashes? How on earth..." I gasped silently in realization. The dream was the only explanation. But how? It wasn't possible.

"I...um...I slept in the tunnel last night. I was...attacked...last night in an alleyway. he tried to..." I couldn't finish.

Erik's eyes went wide. "Oh no. Please tell me he didn't..."

"He didn't," I quickly assured him. "He didn't have time to. I kicked him to get away. He fell back on some cobblestones. He's dead."

"But that still doesn't explain the wounds on your back. It looked as if you had been..." He couldn't finish his thought. But I knew what he was thinking. It looked as if I had been whipped.

"My back must have scraped across a few sharp rocks in the tunnel when I was sleeping. It's fine."

Erik wrapped me up in a hug. "Oh, Sabrina. I am so sorry. I should have never let you go."

I patted his back. "Erik, this wasn't your fault. No one could have known that this was going to happen." He kept his face buried in my neck. "Erik, look at me." He finally faced me, his eyes staring into mine. "I am fine, so quit worrying and blaming yourself."

A tear fell down his unmasked cheek. Erik, crying? That never happened before. I must have really worried him. "I just couldn't handle losing both of you."

I was confused for a moment. "Lose both of us?" Then I remembered. "Christine. What happened?"

He turned away from me. "She saw the terror of me and now she hates me."

"The terror of you?"

He sighed heavily. "Sabrina, she took my mask off."

Oh.

No.

She.

Didn't.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So I guess it's time for another chapter. I thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my story so far. From the feedback I've been getting from you guys, I take it you like the story. It means the world to me. So please keep it coming. Shoutout to Pineapple3000. Enjoy this installment of "The Phantom's Shadow".**

* * *

Chapter 4

"How could she do that to you?" Without your permission, especially! How could she be so heartless?!" I ranted as I went on a march around the lair. I think I knocked over a candlestick, but I didn't care. All I could think about was the cold, heartless woman named Christine Daae.

I caught a glimpse of Erik out of the corner of my eye. Shock was apparent on his face. I had never done this before. At least, not to this extent. I couldn't help it, though. I had never been this mad before. Nomad wasn't a strong enough word. I was furious, raging. I just couldn't believe it!

Erik stood up and made his way towards me. "Sabrina," he called. I paid no attention to him. He grabbed my shoulders and made me stop and look at him. "Sabrina!"

"What?" I yelled. He was really close. So close that I could see my reflection in his eyes. My features were so distorted with anger that I couldn't even recognize myself. But there wasn't just rage there. There was also pity. I knew Erik loved her and I felt sorry for him. But I also felt sorry for Christine, because she didn't know what she was missing out on with Erik. I calmed down. "I'm sorry, Erik. It's just that I know how much you care for her. I hate her for betraying you like that. I don't see why she would do something like that!"

I punched the wall, not thinking about what the wall was made of: rock. I heard a sickening crack, and knew that it wasn't the wall. The pain slowly registered in my mind, and it was intense. A few tears slid down my face, my hands already discoloring and swelling. I fell on the ground holding my hand and trying to hide my tears. I hated to seem so weak in front of Erik.

I felt him kneel down beside me and try to look at my hand. I turned farther away from him. "Sabrina," he said softly. "Please let me look at you hand."

I reluctantly turned myself towards him and surrendered my hand. As soon as he touched it, it felt as if it had been trampled on by a horse. I hissed in pain. He looked up at me with an apologetic face. "Sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have told you. I knew you were going to react, but not like this."

"I'm sorry for hitting the wall." That was all I could say.

He chuckled. "Don't apologize to me. It was the wall you hit."

"I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. I shouldn't have overreacted. I was just so...angry."

"It's completely understandable," he said, apparently trying to ease my mind. It wasn't working. "You were angry. You released some of that anger. But it cost you your hand for a few weeks. You have a pretty good knuckle sprain. But don't worry, you'll be fine."

I looked at him in awe. "How are you so calm about this? It's like I'm taking it harder than you are."

He gave a cold laugh. "Trust me, I released my anger long before you came back."

I didn't want to know, so I didn't ask. Instead, I got up and walked to the mirror, looking at my back. "Can you help me with this please?"

Erik gave me an uncertain look. "Are you sure you want to see?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. Of course, this was a lie. I definitely did NOT want to see the atrocity that was my back. But, I had to face it sooner or later, and I chose sooner. Might as well get it done and over with.

Erik joined me in front of the mirror and put his hand on the edge of the bandage, ready to unwrap. I nodded to him, signaling him to go ahead. As he was unwrapping, I noticed that I had 5 fresh scars on my back, in the exact same places I had felt the whip come down on me in my dream. 5 new scars to add to my collection.

I gave a humorless laugh. "Well, aren't I a sight for sore eyes?" I said sarcastically. "It seems as if I pretty much always end up with the bad end of a deal?"

"Hey," Erik said, feigning offense. "I didn't think it was that bad living with me."

I gave him a look. "You know what I mean, Erik."

"Yes, unfortunately. But you know what? Things are going to turn for the better. Christine is going to fall in love with me, and all of our dreams will come true. Just wait and see."

_If only that were true..._ I thought. I knew things would never get better. The man I loved was in love of another, no one else would ever really get to know me and what I can do, and I would probably die before I was 30 if I kept on getting myself into situations like the man in the alley.

Yeah, things were _totally_ going to get better.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hmm... 2 chapters in 1 day. I'm just on a roll today. I hope that's fine with everybody. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

After Erik wrapped the bandage around me, he went to his desk to write some notes. I decided to leave him to it, since he needed all of his concentration. Out of boredom, I decided to walk through Erik's secret tunnels. One of his tunnels was where I went whenever I needed a quiet place or when I was mad.

Which goes to say that I went there a lot.

It was also a place I could go to sing without anyone hearing me. I would hear what Erik would teach Christine about voice and singing, and I would go to the tunnel and try them myself. Needless to say, his techniques worked tremendously.

I was the only one that had ever heard my voice. Not even Erik knew I could sing. I actively tried to keep it that way, though. I didn't want him to tell me I had a horrible voice or even worse: compare me to his precious Christine.

I was mad all over again at the thought of her. I seriously did not like that woman at all. She was a fool to now see how much Erik loved her, If someone loved me like that...

I was lost in thought when I heard the terrible screeching of Carlotta's voice. So the prima donna decided to return after all.

There was readings of notes - no doubt from Erik - about Christine. He demanded that Box 5 be kept empty for him (and me) and Christine sing the lead in the upcoming opera, Il Muto. Tantrums were thrown and the idiot managers decided to ignore Erik, giving the lead to Carlotta. She accepted after a while, and I knew nothing good would come from this.

I ran back down to the lair, only to find Erik drawing a portrait of Christine. I knew he hated to be bothered when he was doing something. but it had to be done. "Erik?" I called out cautiously.

I saw him tense. "What is it, Sabrina?" he said through clenched teeth. Yes, he was mad.

"Look, I know you hate being bothered, but we have a big problem."

He turned to me. "What kind of problem?"

I filled him in on the predicament, and slowly watched him get very angry. "How could those fools do this?" he demanded as he walked over to his organ and slammed on the keys. I had seen him angry before, but never angry enough to abuse his instruments. I jumped in shock and fright. He was beginning to scare me out of my wits.

"Erik..." I started, but stopped as he pinned me with the angriest face I had ever seen. I could almost see flames in his eyes.

"What?" he growled. His face was so twisted with rage that I didn't recognize him. I flinched and backed away, knowing if I said or did anything else, he would blow up. His face relaxed a little as he realized he was frightening me. "Leave me, please."

He didn't need to tell me twice. I was scared whenever he was like this. There was no telling what he could do while he was in that state of mind.

I went to our lookout above the chandelier, seeing the rush of the opera house workers making final preparations for the performance. How I longed to sing on that stage. I could see it all: singing, then the standing ovations, the roses being tossed on stage, shouts of "Brava" and "Encore", bowing to the lovely crowd-

A pair of arms grabbed me from behind and slung me against the wall. I hit the floor, groaning in pain. _Well that did wonders for my back and hand..._

The stench of alcohol filling the air as my assailant came closer told me this was none other than Joseph Buquet, the man that told stories of Erik, making him out to be a monster when in reality, Buquet was.

"Well, look what I have. The Phantom in the flesh. How I've waited for this moment." he snarled as he pulled me up by the throat. He took my hood off, no doubt shocked when he saw it wasn't Erik, but a woman. "Oh, so our Phantom is a Phantomess."

"Let go of me." I demanded.

He laughed, his rancid breath assaulting my senses. "Oh, I think not. Now that I've got you, I think I'll keep you."

"How about not?" I said as I kicked his leg out from under him. He went down, loosening his grip on me. I took my chance and ran as far away from him as I could. I was on my way towards a secret entrance to the tunnels when I bumped into something. Or should I say say, some_one_.

It was Erik.

He looked at me strangely. "Sabrina? What are you doing? I thought you were going to watch the performance. And why were you running?"

I couldn't answer as I was trying to catch my breath. My tired legs gave out from under me and I sat on the floor. Erik immediately knelt beside me. "What's wrong?"

I could only wheeze out "Buquet...", but it was enough. He growled. "That cursed man. What did he do?"

"Thought...I was you...threw me...on wall...choked me...but kicked him...got away..." I pieced together, still trying to catch my breath. _Note to self: never run after you have been choked..._

Erik seemed to rekindle his earlier anger as I halfway explained what happened. "Did he hurt your hand or back?"

I shook my head. "Only impact...with wall did. I'm fine."

He took my injured hand softly, his own shaking with anger. "I swear, no other will ever hurt you. I will protect you as I have Christine."

_You have hurt me emotionally, worse than any physical pain, and yet you don't see the damage you've done..._ I thought. I pulled my hand from his grasp. "I'm tired. I'll just go back down and rest a bit. Feel free to wake me when you return." I then got up and made my way back to the lair.


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow...3 chapters in one day. Okay, I swear I'll quit after this one. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 5

By the time I got to the lair, it was time for the performance to start. The music blared, but I could barely hear it way down below. Then came time for Carlotta to sing. Now that I could hear, though I really wished I couldn't. That lady seriously needed to quit singing.

As I was looking for some cotton to stuff into my ears, I heard a booming voice interrupt the performance.

"DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX 5 WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?"

_Oh no,_ I thought. Those fool managers gave away Erik's box...

I headed up to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. On the way, I contemplated the past 24 hours. What would have happened if I had done things differently? What would have happened if I had stayed last night instead of being driven out by jealousy? Then I realized that I was, in fact, jealous. I was jealous of Christine, because she held Erik's heart. Ever since Erik had come to her as her Angel of Music, all he would ever pay attention to was Christine and his music. He would never pay any attention to me anymore, and that made me feel awful and unwanted. It seemed as if he never noticed me anymore. He didn't even know that I could sing.

I was in deep thought, but not deep enough to miss a sound like a dying toad. _Wonder what that was about..._

Then I heard the managers babbling on about Christine playing the lead and the ballet from Act 3 was to be performed as they prepared. Well at least something was going right for once...

I heard the first bars of the ballet play, and once again I was deep in thought, only subconsciously looking for Erik. I was almost to our window above the chandelier when I heard a shrill shriek. Something was wrong. I raced to the lookout to see what all of the commotion was about.

A man was hanging above the stage by the neck. I instantly knew it was Erik's doing: it was his Punjab lasso that hung around the man's neck. As soon as I saw the man's face, my own paled.

It was Joseph Buquet.

I slowly backed away from the window. Why in the world would Erik kill...

Then it hit me. I had told him about what had transpired between me and him. But surely he wouldn't kill over that...would he?

I ran backstage in time to see Christine running to the room, a man trailing behind her. I recognized him from that morning, when the managers blatantly ignored Erik's demands, leading up to this mess. I knew him from somewhere else, but I couldn't place where. But why was he following Christine?

I decided to follow them to the roof. whatever they were talking about, I figured Erik should know. After all, Christine was his student and love. He deserved to know.

When we got to the rooftop, I saw the billow of a black cape. Erik was there. I went to leave, but then I heard Christine start to talk about him. I decided to stay and figure out whether I should beat her senseless or leave her be, although the first choice was very tempting. It certainly became harder to not walk out there and hit her when she started to talk about his face.

When she was done over exaggerating like everyone else does, the man called to her, trying to gain her attention. Then Erik's voice rang out, also calling out to her. My heart broke at all the emotion conveyed in just that one word.

I closed my eyes against the tears forming in my eyes when I heard the man tell Christine that he loved her. To my surprise, she was saying that she loved him as well. It was a good thing that I had a death grip on the statue I was hiding behind, or else I would have seriously hurt Christine.

I nearly got sick when they kissed. I couldn't look at them until they went back inside. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and saw Erik kneeling down to pick something up. It was the rose he had to gave to Christine that night. She had dropped it on the snow-covered roof.

Then I heard Erik's sorrow-filled voice.

_"I gave you my music,_

_Made your song take wing,_

_And how, how you repay me,_

_Deny me and betray me,_

_He was bound to love you,_

_When he heard you sing,_

_Christine..."_

I felt my heart break at the sight before me: the man I loved, crying for the love of another that would never be his. The last blow was dealt when the man and Christine's voices were heard on the roof.

_"Say you'll share with me,_

_One love, one lifetime,_

_Say the word and I will follow you..."_

Erik could hear it as Well as I, and it affected us in the same way: him crushing the rose and me ripping my cape.

_"Say you'll share with me,_

_Each night, each morning..."_

This was the last straw. We both moved at the same time. He went to the statue on the very edge of the roof and I went to the passage that led straight from the roof to the lair. I didn't want to be in the way of his anger, but I did hear him yell as I made my way down.

_"You will curse the day you did not do,_

_All that the Phantom asked of you..."_

* * *

**Okay so the song used in this chapter (which I think everyone already knows) is All I Ask Of You Reprise written by Andrew Lloyd Webber**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, next chapter uploaded. Shoutout to popsicle777 and PinkFedora. ****The feedback I have been receiving is phenomenal and I thank everyone who has joined me on this journey so far. And never fear, this journey will roll along before finally becoming complete, so be expecting a lot. Now that I have that out of the way, here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 6

When Erik finally found his way home, I was sitting in front of the fireplace, mending the rips I had made while I was on the roof. He looked tired.

"There's dinner on the table and a pot of tea on the stove." I told him, distracted, focusing more on mending my cape than a broken heart. It would not be possible to fix something so broken with just words. Only love could do that, and he would not accept mine.

"Thank you." he said, sounding as exhausted as he looked. He slowly made his way to the kitchen as I stayed put. Suddenly, I heard a crash from that way. I ran to the kitchen to find Erik poised to throw a plate at the wall, which he had already done with a bowl. I quickly ran over to him, grabbing the plate out of his hand before he could throw it.

"I don't think the dishes did anything to you." I teased.

He sagged against the counter. "Why can't she love me?" he simply asked.

_Because she's a cold-hearted snake_, I thought, but said differently. "I don't know, but she's a fool not to." I didn't mean to say the last part, but it slipped out before I could stop it.

And he definitely heard it.

My face heated under his steady and questioning gaze. I made a move to get out of the kitchen as fast as I could. He didn't protest.

* * *

I didn't stop walking until I was in my secret tunnel. How could I have said that? Now he was going to be mad, I just knew it. I mentally slapped myself, then physically. It was better than hitting a stone wall, though.

I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. How stupid was I? _Apparently stupid enough to call Erik's love a fool_, I bitterly thought to myself. What was I going to do?

I closed my eyes against the oncoming ache in my head. I was always hurting at the most inappropriate times. But this one felt different. It felt deeper in my head than usual. I didn't pay attention to it, though. I had a lot more than that to deal with.

But the longer I thought, the worse the headache became. I gave up on trying to figure out anything after a few minutes of the excruciating pain. As I stood up, the world tilted. I stumbled along the pathway for the longest 5 minutes of my life. Then, I came out into the lair.

Erik was at his organ, working on his opera, Don Juan Triumphant. He was playing softly, as the song was meant to be played. He then began to slam the keys as he hit a sour note. The pain in my head worsened tremendously. I clapped my hands over my ears, trying to block out some of the noise, but to no avail. I sank to the floor and curled myself into a ball, tears coming down my face. A sob racked through me as Erik stopped assaulting the poor organ. He heard my cry and ran to my side. "What's wrong? Sabrina, what happened?" he asked urgently.

"My head..." was all I could get out. It hurt so much!

He picked me up and took me to his bed for the second time that week. He gently laid me down, careful not to jar my head. "I'll be right back," he whispered, trying not to hurt my head. I nodded once, for the pain got worse whenever I moved my head.

Erik came back in a few minutes later, a steaming cup in his hand. "Here, drink this." he said, handing it to me. "It will help."

I slowly sat myself up and took a drink. It tasted of mint and something else I couldn't place, but it was good. "Thank you."

"So what happened? That's never happened before." He sat on the side of the bed, a worried look on his face. "Did you fall and hit your head or something?"

I rolled my eyes at Erik's reference to my clumsiness, then winced as the pain got worse from the movement. "No, it just started hurting on it's own. I guess all the stress built up from the past few days kind of helped it." The pressure in my head started to ease as I took another drink from the cup. I sighed in relief. "What did you put in this? It's really helping."

"I gave you a tea that would help relieve your headache. I also put some sleep-inducing herbs in it so you could got some rest to recover. It should be kicking in in a few minutes."

"It's kicking in now," I said groggily, suddenly feeling tired. He went to get up, and I grabbed his sleeve. "Erik, wait."

He looked at my hand, then back at me. "Yes?"

My brain stopped working. "Um...well...could you...I mean..."

He chuckled. "Sabrina, just spit it out."

I bit my lip. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to-"

He interrupted me with another soft laugh. "I'll stay right here, I promise. Now lay back and go to sleep.

I did as he said.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm going to say what I have been meaning to say on here: sorry if I make Erik a little too fluffy for your liking. I'm going to use the "Sabrina-brings-it-out-of-him" excuse, even if it's one of the lamest excuses ever. But anyways, enjoy the fluffy Erik :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Running breathless...can't let this happen...get away...no...NO!_

* * *

I woke from the nightmare with a scream. I didn't stop screaming until I saw Erik's face in front of mine, his hands on my shoulders, trying to get me to calm down. Once I realized that it was only a dream and that I was safe in the lair with Erik, I relaxed then started to cry yet again.

Erik pulled me to him, holding me, comforting me. I held onto him for dear life, my tears soaking his shirt. We stayed this way for what seemed like forever.

I wish we could have.

He pulled back and held my shoulders again. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." _A horrible one at that_, I added silently. I looked up at his face, only to find it etched with worry. "I'll be fine, Erik. Don't worry."

He scoffed. "How can I not worry, Sabrina? Look at what all has happened. You've been attacked - twice - in 24 hours, you've been near death due to blood loss, you were in extreme pain to where you were on the floor, crying. I can't stand to see you like this." he said miserably.

Erik...worried? About _me_?

I reached up and touched his unmasked cheek. "I. Will. Be. Fine." I enunciated to make my point get across. "If something else happens to me, I'll let you raise me from the dead and kill me again." I said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. I only darkened it, along with Erik's eyes.

"Don't you ever talk about dying. Please, I couldn't handle it. Not after losing..." he couldn't finish. But I knew he was talking about Christine.

"I won't. I promise. I will never leave you, as long as you will have me" I said, hoping to take his mind away from her.

"You know I would never leave you." he replied. This filled me with despair, though, as there would be no way he would be with me the way I wanted. He would always be a friend and nothing more. I smiled, anyways. He returned it. "So are you better now?" I nodded. "Good. I'll leave you so you can rest."

"Wait," I said. "Can you sing for me, please? I've always loved hearing your voice." _It chases the nightmares and monsters away..._

"Alright." he replied as I laid back down. He laid down beside me and started to sing.

_"Come stop your crying,_

_It'll be alright,_

_Just take my hand,_

_Hold it tight..."_

As he sang this part, he took my hand and squeezed it gently.

_"I will protect from all around you,_

_I will be here, don't you cry..."_

I fell asleep soon after, his voice lulling me to a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of steady breathing and heat surrounding me. Erik had fallen asleep on the bed and was holding me. What made me even happier was the fact that his mask wasn't on his face: it was on the table beside the bed. Obviously he had planned on waking up before me, because he never let me see him without his mask.

I decided to let him sleep while I made breakfast. I got up and went to the kitchen. I figured a breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, and toast with butter and jam would be good, so I got to work. A few minutes later, Erik walked into the kitchen. "Good morning."

I whirled around, startled. He always snuck up on me, even if he wasn't trying. "Morning. I made breakfast if you're hungry."

"He smiled. "That sounds lovely." He sat down as I fixed him a plate. As I set it in front of him, I heard him inhale deeply. "Smells lovely, too."

"Thank you. Now eat up." I said as I fixed myself a plate.

We ate in silence. When we were finished, I took the dishes and began washing them. My hand was feeling a bit better so I was able to use both of my hands. Erik came up behind me. "What are you doing?"

I looked at him over my shoulder. "Cleaning up."

"Not with that hand, you're not. Go sit down. I can clean up." he volunteered. I looked at him in shock. He had never volunteered to help me clean up.

"N-no, I've got it. My hand feels fine."

"Well then how about," he covered my hands with his, taking the wash rag from me. "I wash and you dry."

I was speechless, so I just nodded.

We washed the dishes together for a few minutes, silence filling the distance between us. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I grabbed some bubbles without Erik noticing. i tapped his shoulder, and as he turned to me, I blew the bubbles on him. I giggled at the sight before me: the Phantom of the Opera, covered in bubbles.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" he asked.

I nodded, still laughing. "Extremely."

He nodded. "Hmm, okay. What about this?" As soon as the last word was out of his mouth, he flung bubbles on me as well.

From there, we proceeded to have a bubble war. Bubbles were flying everywhere as we chased each other through the house with them. But it was over all too soon as the alarm went off, alerting us that someone was coming through the tunnel.

* * *

**The song used in this chapter is You'll Be In My Heart. I don't know who it originally by, but I do know that it was in Tarzan and Celtic Woman did a cover of it. If you ever get the chance, look up that cover. It is absolutely amazing**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh! By the way, I keep on forgetting to add this, but I think it's pretty obvious: I do not own ****_Phantom of the Opera_****. **

* * *

Chapter 8

The alarm startled us both into defense mode. But it was a waste as we soon found that the intruder was Madame Giry. We both relaxed as she entered the lair, muttering about Erik's actions.

Which was a very normal occurrence.

"Erik, your actions last night were-" she stopped mid-sentence as she took in the sight of us. "What happened here? Why are you both covered in bubbles?"

I held in a giggle. "We had a little bubble fight." I explained.

Madame Giry rolled her eyes. "Youth." she muttered. "But still, Erik, your actions have caused this operahouse to shut down until New Years. I hope you're happy with yourself."

Erik straightened his posture. "Why yes, Madame, I am. Not only was Buquet attacking your dancers, he also attacked Sabrina last night. I feel I was right in my actions."

Madame Giry looked shocked. "Well, while this little piece of information may ease my disappointment in you, there are still other ways - _better_ ways - you could have handled this. You could have told me and I could have taken it to the police. The law would have taken care of him."

"I would have to disagree," Erik retorted. "The law would have only held him until trial. There would be no proof against him, as your dancers would be too scared to testify. I would be the only witness to his crimes, but what good would it do for me to reveal myself? I delivered justice, and what's done is done. I do not regret my actions."

She looked at him a moment more, then turned to me. "Sabrina, do you think I could have a moment alone with Erik?"

I was about to reply when Erik pulled me to him. "Anything you say to me, you can say to her. You know this, Antoinette."

I quickly interjected. "Erik, it's fine. I need to go change into something less bubbly anyways." I turned to Madame Giry and gave a curtsy. "Madame." Then I went to my room.

I was changing when I heard a yell from from Madame Giry. "You're destroying her, can't you see that?"

I jumped. She had never yelled at Erik, not even when she was really upset with him. I guessed they were talking about Christine. I moved closer to the door as their conversation continued.

"It's not as if I'm trying to. You know I would never do that." Erik retorted.

"On purpose, you never would. But can't you see that your actions are going to cause her to-"

"Don't say it!" Erik roared. I know. But I can't let her go. I have no one else."

That broke my heart even more, if it was possible. _You have me..._

They were silent for a few moments. Then Madame Giry spoke, breaking the silence. "Well, it sounds as if you have some things to figure out on your own. During that time, Sabrina will be living with me. You do not need any distractions."

I held my breath, waiting for Erik's answer. Surely he would protest. But all he said was, "If she wishes."

* * *

Madame Giry had come into my room and explained to me that I was to stay with her until the reopening of the operahouse on New Years. I protested. "Madame, I do not appreciate being taken from my home."

She scoffed. "Trust me, child, you will thank me pack a few dresses. We are leaving in 10 minutes."

As she walked out of my room, I shouted after her, "I'm not going!"

She slowly backed into my room and shut the door again. She sighed heavily. "Listen, Sabrina. I know you don't want to go, but Erik has things to do. He needs to be left alone-"

"No one needs to be left alone at all!" I interrupted. "Especially Erik and especially after she left him!"

"Oh, good grief. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were in love with hi-" She froze. "You aren't in love with him, are you Sabrina?"

I stared at her in shock, taken aback by her question. We looked at each other, then I bowed my head in defeat. "Yes, I am."

A look of understanding and sympathy came across her face. "Oh, Sabrina."

I straightened up, an emotionless expression on my face. "It's fine, though. He doesn't know, and I don't plan on telling him, either. I've been his friend for this long, what's the rest of my life?"

Madame Giry sighed and looked away from me, heading towards the door. "Alright, you can stay. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Madame Giry." I said as I followed her out of my room.

We found Erik at his organ, scribbling something on a sheep of paper. He whirled around as he heard us come towards him, immediately addressing me. "Are you staying?"

I nodded. "Well, of course I am. Did you honestly believe that I would leave here?" _Did you honestly believe that I would leave __you__?_

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

We were all silent for a moment or two until Madame Giry bid us goodbye, leaving us alone together.

"So," Erik finally said. "Would you mind if I work on my music?"

"No, not at all. You know I love hearing you play." I responded. We smiled at each other before he scooted over on his bench, patting the space beside him, wanting me to sit beside him. I didn't hesitate to walk over there and sit myself down. For the rest of the night, we sat there, working and enjoying each other's company.


	10. Chapter 9: 3 Months Later

**Sorry it took a little longer than usual to get this chapter up. Blame my stupid writer's block. But today it finally broke, so today I present to you this chapter! Oh, also shoutout to jaclyntaylor0504 and roselisa. And, angeliastar, you were right ;) ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: 3 Months Later

While the Opera Populaire was shut down, the managers announced that, on New Years, they would be holding a masquerade ball to celebrate the reopening. After this announcement, Erik concocted a plan. He wouldn't tell me what he was planning. All he would say was, "Just wait and see..."

_ Well, how am I supposed to see if I'm going to be there?_

Well, needless to say, I was going after all.

The day of the masquerade, Erik and I had been reading in the sitting room, when he got out of his chair and made his way over to where I was sitting, holding out his hand. "Come with me."

I didn't know what he was up to, but I took his hand anyways. He led me to his room where something was standing upright, covered by a sheet. He grabbed the sheet and pulled it off, revealing a mannequin. On it was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a deep red with a beautiful black pattern on the bodice, the skirt cascading down from my waist. What amazed me even more, though, was the fact that the head of the mannequin bore my face, right down to the last detail. You could have thought it was me, it was so lifelike and real.

"Am I to assume that this is for me?" I asked sarcastically, still in awe, my gaze never leaving the face of the mannequin.

"Hmm," I heard behind me. "It's your measurements, your face. So yes, I would say that it's yours."

"It's beautiful, Erik." I said, walking up to the dress. "What's the occasion?"

"I would have thought that you would remember the masquerade tonight."

I looked at him in shock. "You mean I can go?"

"Well, of course. I did say that you would find out my plan if you attended."

I ran up to Erik and hugged him. "Oh, thank you! Wait," I said. "Don't I need a mask? It is a masquerade after all and I don't think your masks would fit me very well."

"Ah," he exclaimed, his finger pointing upwards. "I do seem to have forgotten about that little detail. Oh, what's this?" Then, out of thin air, a mask appeared in his hand. It was black with the same pattern on the dress, only in red. It was as breathtaking as the dress.

"Oh, Erik. Thank you so much." I said as I hugged him again.

He held me just as tight, then pulled away. "You need to get ready. Madame Giry will be down here in an hour to collect you." He took the dress off the mannequin and handed it to me. "Go on."

* * *

After I was washed up, made up, and in my dress, I grabbed my mask and made my way out of my room. I was pretty proud with how everything turned out: my makeup was great, my hair was in perfect waves, cascading over my shoulders. I looked good.

When I entered the sitting room where Erik was, I saw that he was turned away from me. I cleared my throat and he turned to me, taking in my appearance. I saw his eyes slightly widen. I was suddenly nervous under his gaze. "How do I look?"

"Words cannot describe how beautiful you look, Sabrina. Absolutely stunning." he said softly , slowly making his way towards me. I blushed as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and took my mask from my hand. "You will be the belle of the ball." he said as he tied my mask around my face.

He looked into my eyes as he finished, and I could swear I had never felt as I had before when I looked into his deep blue eyes. I felt the world around me stop, my heart also ceasing to beat. Everything just felt frozen and... right.

All too soon, the alarm went off, signaling that Madame Giry was near. We pulled away from each other as she entered the lair. She spotted me and clasped her hands over her chest. "Oh Sabrina, you look absolutely beautiful!" she exclaimed.

I curtsied. "Thank you, Madame."

"Well, we best be going. We don't want to be late. Are you ready, Sabrina?"

I took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." I looked back to Erik. "So I guess I'll see you there?"

"Yes, you will." he said as he gently took my hand, pressing it against his lips. "Have fun." He then turned and went into his room.

I slowly went to follow after Madame Giry. She smiled at me and led me to the awaiting masquerade.

* * *

As we entered the ball, my senses were on high alert. Everyone was staring at me and I definitely didn't like it, not to mention I wasn't used to being around so many people.

"They're all staring at me," I whispered to Madame Giry.

She just rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Child, if you could see yourself, you would be staring, as well. Now go on and have some fun." she said as she gave me a gentle push forward.

I looked back at her, then went on to observe everything around me. The elaborate costumes, the glittering decorations, the great music. Everything around me was so beautiful. Then I saw them: Christine and the man from the roof. They weren't wearing masks, so I could easily see their faces. The man looked so familiar. He reminded me of the little Vicomte that I was a...

Wait...no...

It can't be.

Then I saw Christine's mouth shape say his name. So it was true. Christine was in love with the man I was whipped for as a child: Raoul de Chagny.

As this realization hit me, the music took a haunting turn only one man could have the capability to write. Erik was here.

I looked up at the top of the staircase, only to find him in an outfit the same color of red as mine. He wore his sword on his hip and was carrying a leather mask was veiny, giving off the look of a skull. I instantly knew what he was dreassed as. He was Red Death, stalking abroad. He began making his way down the stairs.

_"Why so silent, good monsieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good monsieurs?_

_I have written you an opera,_

_Here I bring the finished score,_

_Don Juan Triumphant!"_

He threw the leather folder and drew his sword in the same fluid motion. What in the world was he doing? I knew he was writing the opera - heck, I helped him write some of it - but I didn't think this was how he was going to present it. Always one for the dramatic flair, I thought.

He went on to tell Carlotta to learn how to act, Piangi that as the lead he needed to lose some weight, and the managers to stay in their office and not the arts.

_"As for our star,_

_Miss Christine Daae..."_

Now came the heart-wrenching part. He was going to start fawning over her again. i made my way to leave, then decided to stay. Maybe something interesting would happen.

_"No doubt she'll do her best,_

_It's true her voice is good,_

_She knows, though,_

_Should she wish to excel,_

_She has much still to learn,_

_If pride will let her return to me,_

_Her teacher, her teacher..."_

At that point, as they were gazing at each other, I made my leave. As I entered the nearest tunnel, I heard a commotion coming from the ball. I didn't know what happened, nor did I want to know. Knowing my luck, Erik probably took Christine and was taking her to the lair this instant.

I reached the lair to find it empty. I went into my room and changed out of my dress into my dressing gown. I took my mask off to find that makeup was running down my face, unaware that I had been crying.

As I washed my face and readied myself for bed, I heard the alarm, followed by footsteps. I assumed it was Madame Giry. "I'm sorry I left like that, Madame. I just couldn't stay there anymore. I'm sure you understand."

A much deeper voice answered me. "Actually, I don't." I whirled around to find Erik walking towards me. "Care to explain?"

I made something up quickly. "After all the fun I had up there, I was absolutely exhausted. I was on my way to bed as you walked in."

"Oh, really?" he asked. I nodded. "Hmm, interesting. Because I could have sworn that it was in the opposite direction as you were walking."

_Shoot..._ I thought. "Uh..."

"Sabrina, is there something bothering you?" he asked me, concern showing on his face.

"Nope, nothing at all." I said a little too quickly."Goodnight."

I quickly walked past him, going into my room. As I shut the door, I leaned against it, sighing heavily. How was I ever going to make it if Erik _did_ end up with Christine in the end?

* * *

**The song used is ****_Why So Silent? _****from Phantom of the Opera. I do not own it. That privilege is held by the one and only Andrew Lloyd Webber.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Next chapter is right here. Quick shoutout to Live-Laugh-Sing and michelleperez14. Followers, favorites, and reviews keep me going. Keep it up! :) Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 10

When I woke up, I found that Erik was gone. No note, no explanation, nothing. He was just gone...

I took this opportunity to go to my secret tunnel to sing. Singing was always my form of stress relief. It was one of the only constants in my life.

As I made my way there, a melody and words started forming in my head.

_"On my own,_

_Pretending he's beside me,_

_All alone,_

_I walk with him 'til morning,_

_Without him, I feel his arms around me,_

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes,_

_And he has found me..."_

I entered my tunnel and heard the echo of my singing, as well as the orchestra above, tuning up for the practice of Erik's opera. But I paid no attention as more words bombarded my mind.

_"In the rain,_

_The pavement shines like silver,_

_All the lights,_

_Are misty in the river,_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight,_

_And all I see is him and me,_

_Forever and forever,_

_And I know,_

_It's only in my mind,_

_And that I'm talking to myself,_

_And not to him,_

_And although I know that he is blind,_

_Still I say, there's a way for us..."_

_ At least, I hope there is_, I thought.

_I love him,_

_But when the night is over,_

_He is gone,_

_The river's just a river,_

_Without him, the world around me changes,_

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers,_

_I love him,_

_But everyday I'm learning,_

_All my life,_

_I've only been pretending,_

_Without me, his world will go on turning,_

_A world that's full of happiness that I have never known!_

_I love him,_

_I love him,_

_I love him, but only on my own..."_

As I finished, I found myself sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but it was hard to with all of the thoughts racing through my mind. Earlier, Erik had explained to me that, during his opera, he was going to take Piangi's place as Don Juan to try to get Christine back. I, of course, tried to talk him out of it, knowing he would be in great danger. No doubt that they would have police crawling all over the place. He would not listen to reason, though, as he went on making his Don Juan costume.

I got up and started towards the chapel. Some prayer was definitely needed. But as I drew closer, I heard voices. To be more specific, Christine's and Raoul's. Christine was begging him not to make her perform, but he wouldn't listen. He then left her alone in the chapel after a quick embrace. I decided it was time to put my differences aside and make a proposition to the girl.

"Hello, Christine," I said from behind the wall.

I saw her jump and look around the room. "Who are you? What do you want?" she asked me. "If you're here as my Angel of Music, you might as well leave because you're not fooling me."

Trust me, I am no angel. My name is Sabrina. I've known your angel for quite some time, though."

She scoffed. "He is no angel. He is a deformed madman."

Anger built up inside of me. "You were the one who made him mad. In all of his actions, he was driven by love for you!"

"So he killed Buquet for me?"

I took a breath. "No, that particular action was for me. Buquet had attacked me, and Erik was protecting me."

"Erik?"

"The Phantom, Christine. He does have a name, you know."

"Can you please come out of hiding?" she asked. "I don't like talking to the walls."

I came out from behind the wall when she turned her back to me. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it when Erik was teaching you."

She whirled around, placing a hand over her chest. After a few calming breaths, she answered, "That was a different story."

"Different how?"

She shook her head, exasperated. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about other than talking to walls?"

"Very perceptive of you," I said sarcastically. "I actually came here to tell a story and make a proposition."

"Okay. Go ahead." she said cautiously.

I took a deep breath and began. Once, there was a child, sold to a Vicomte as a whipping girl..."

* * *

I told Christine everything from how I was whipped for Raoul to the present, even how I was in love with Erik. At some points, I felt as if I couldn't go on. But every time, she comforted me and encouraged me to go on. By the end, she was almost in tears.

"I am so sorry for all life has put you through." she said. "I had no idea..."

"Yes, well you only just met me today, so guess you wouldn't." I joked. At that point, I had regretted most of the mean things I had ever said or thought about Christine. She wasn't half bad, although she still rebuffed Erik's affections.

"So, I guess we need to talk about this proposition you mentioned earlier." she reminded me.

"Oh, right. So, as you know, Erik - nor anyone else - has ever heard me sing."

"Yes, I remember, although I don't quite understand why. From what I can gather, you should have a beautiful voice."

I chuckled. "Thank you for your flattery. Anyways, I also gather that you do not want to sing in Don Juan Triumphant."

She looked at me skeptically. "What are you getting at, Sabrina?"

"You don't have to sing it. I could sing in your place."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You mean you would take my place as Amanita?"

"Well, not exactly. See, I could sing it from an empty box and make it sound as if you are singing. All you have to do is mouth the words."

"But how would that work? Won't they know that the singing isn't coming from the stage?"

"You see, I can throw my voice. I could make it sound as if I was whispering a secret in your ear." I demonstrated this by throwing my voice quietly by her ear. "Or I could make it sound as if it were coming from the stage."

She looked at me in shock. "How did you do that?"

"You have your talents, I have mine." I simply answered.

She seemed to be considering my plan, then nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. But I still don't understand. Why don't you just go find him right now and sing for him?"

I sighed. "Because I want to sing for him but I don't know what his reaction would be if he knew it was me. Also because I wanted to do something special for him before I..."

She motioned for me to continue. "Before you what?"

"Before I leave. Knowing how much he loves you and how...persuasive... he is, you'll be by his side in no time. There is only room in his life for one of us, and he would die if anything happened to you. So I have decided that it is time for me to leave his life."

She seemed too stunned to move. "Oh," was all she could say.

We sat there in perfect silence for a moment, then I made my way to leave. "I wish you the best of luck, Christine. Take good care of him."

"Wait!" she called as she grabbed my wrist, stopping me. "You be careful. Tonight and anything else that you do. And I look forward to hearing you tonight."

We smiled at each other. "Goodbye." I said, then I went back through the wall. I heard a muffled "goodbye" follow, then the sound of pounding footsteps heading towards the rest of the operahouse.

* * *

**The song used in this chapter is "On My Own" from ****_Les Miserables_****. Credit goes to where it is deserved.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Busy week, it has been. I will say, as to not to confuse anyone, the very last paragraph is in third person POV. I know I usually don't do that, but it helped the story in my opinion. Let me know what you think. Quick shoutouts to bella cullen the original and RedDeathLvr. And now, the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11

I made it back to the lair in time to see Erik, dressed as Don Juan already, set fire to his miniature stage setup. "So you're really doing it, then." I stated.

He looked up at me. "Sabrina, you don't understand-"

What don't I understand, Erik?" I interrupted. "What lengths people go to for the ones they love? What pain a person goes through when their love is not returned? If you think I don't understand any of those things, think again!" I shouted, then made my way to my room.

He followed after me. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Sabrina, what's going on? You've not been acting like yourself lately."

"What's going on? What's going on is that I'm leaving after the performance tonight." I said calmly.

He blanched. "Y-you're what?"

"You heard me, Erik. I'm leaving. You'll have Christine after this, so it's time for me to go." I said as I grabbed a bag and put some clothes in it.

"No, you can't go. You made a promise that you would never leave me. You promised!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, well things have changed I first made that promise 20 years ago." I replied, closing my bag.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Will you at least explain to me why? You can't just leave without an explanation, Sabrina."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. All I can say is that it's time for me to move on. I'll stay for your opera tonight. I know I can't stop you from going out onto that stage, so good luck."

"Please..." he said, sounding as if he were about to cry.

I stood on my toes, pressing my lips to his cheek in a quick kiss. "Goodbye, Erik."

Then I walked out of the lair.

* * *

There was a full house that night, no doubt everyone wanting to see the infamous Opera Ghost's work. This was going to make things very difficult. After a little bit of searching, I finally found an empty box near the stage. I entered and closed the door, sealing myself inside and hiding in the curtain at the side of the box. The orchestra started the overture, signaling the beginning of the performance. It was showtime.

Carlotta and the chorus sang their parts, then Piangi and the man playing Passarino. As Piangi went behind the curtain where Erik would change places with him as Don Juan, Christine walked out onto the stage dressed as Amanita. She took a deep breath, giving me my cue.

_"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy,_

_No dreams within her heard but dreams of love..."_

I hit every note perfectly. I saw Christine's head swivel around, trying to find me. I stuck my head slightly out of the curtain I was behind just enough for her to see me. As soon as her eyes landed on me, she gave me a smile. She liked my voice.

The performance continues with Passarino welcoming Don Juan. "Master..."

"Passarino," answered a deep, rich voice that definitely wasn't Piangi but definitely was Erik.

_"Go away for the trap is set and waits for it's prey..."_

I saw Christine visibly stiffen as his voice filled the auditorium.

_"You have come here,_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge,_

_In pursuit of that wish which 'til now has been silent,_

_Silent..."_

Erik went on singing his whole part, all the while seducing Christine. When Christine's part came up, she took a deep as she looked up at me. I nodded at her, saying it was alright.

_"You have brought me,_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence,_

_Silence..."_

Christine acted out her own seduction on stage while I sang from the box. When they ended up at the top of the spiral staircases and met in the middle of the bridge, the song was finishing.

_"We've passed the point of no return..."_

I saw then in their embrace and my heart broke. He had her now, so I knew that it was time for me to go. I was on my way to the door of the box when I heard a melody that definitely wasn't part of the script.

_"Say you'll share with me,_

_One love, one lifetime,_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude..."_

Tears ran down my face as Erik sang lovingly to Christine. I opened the door, broken, and grabbed my bag, ready to go.

* * *

_By this time, Christine was in tears. Not from the confession of love, but for the broken heart of her new friend._

_"Anywhere you go, let me go too,_

_Christine, that's all I ask of-"_

_ "Sabrina..." she whispered as she ripped the mask from his face._


	13. Chapter 12

**I am soooo sorry for the long wait. I couldn't figure out where to end this chapter, plus it's been a little hectic around here. Quick shoutouts to rya-fire1, grapejuice101, JetCycle, Jovie Black, and franald. And now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12

I heard screaming coming from the audience as I made my way down the hall. I ran back to the box to see what had happened. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it.

Christine had taken Erik's mask off.

"No!" I yelled at her, How could she do that to him?!

I saw Erik's gaze move to the chandelier, then the rope holding it up. He drew his sword and cut the rope, sending the chandelier to the audience below. Then he kicked a lever, knocking the floor out from under him and Christine, sending them down to a place in the tunnels under the operahouse.

The chandelier hit the floor, starting a fire, burning the stage and seats. I ran to the nearest entranceway to the tunnels. On the way, I found Madame Giry leading Raoul to another entrance. What was she doing?

I followed the sound of Erik's voice heading towards the lair.

_"Down once more,_

_To the dungeon of my black despair,_

_Down we plunge,_

_To the prison of my mind,_

_Down that path,_

_Into darkness deep as hell!"_

Could Erik break my heart even more?

"_Why, you ask, was I bound and chained,_

_In this cold and dismal place?_

_Not for any mortal sin,_

_But the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"_

_ Cold and dismal_? Apparently he could break my heart even more than he already had. Soom after they departed across the lake, I heard the chants of the coming mob.

_"Track down this murderer, he must be found,_

_Track down this murderer, he must be found!"_

I had to do something. I couldn't let them reach Erik and kill him!

_"Your hand at the level of your eyes..."_

"This is as far as I dare go," I heard echoing through the tunnel near where the stairs were. Madame Giry had led Raoul halfway to the lake.

"Thank you." I heard him say as he went on alone. Then I heard a splash. He had fallen into one of Erik's traps. He was definitely going to die.

Anyone else in my position may have let him die in that trap and not feel any remorse. But even though I was hurt for him didn't mean I wanted him dead. So I did the one thing I could think in that short of time.

I told him how to get out. I threw my voice into his ear in a whispering manner. _"Turn the wheel."_

He must have heard what I said, because he instantly found the wheel at the bottom of the water pit and swam towards it. I didn't stick around to see if he made it out, as I was going to find Erik and try to get things back to normal.

I made it back to the lair only to see Erik shove the wedding dress that was on the mannequin into Christine's arms. He was going to force her to marry him.

"Erik," I called to him.

He looked over to where I was and smiled. "Ah, Sabrina," he said. "What a lovely surprise. I thought you had already left."

"I told you I would stay for your opera. I guess that included the craziness that came after."

"Well all that matters is that you're here. Now, would you please help Christine into her dress?"

Christine gave me a pleading look, but I couldn't say no to Erik. Not while he was like this. "Okay. But I'm leaving right after."

"Alright." he said as he led Christine to his room. I followed close behind, my head hanging low. Why was he making me do this?

After he left the room, I turned to Christine. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to rip his mask off like that in front of everyone? Do you know how tore up he was the first time you did it? And that was just the two of you!"

She gave a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry, Sabrina. I just didn't want you to hurt anymore than you already have been. Look where that got me" she said, looking at the wedding dress laying on the bed.

"Wait a minute," I said. "You did this because of me?"

"Well, yes." she simply stated.

That was unexpected. "While I appreciate your efforts in trying to salvage what is left of my already shattered heart, I still think that there were better ways to handle the situation."

"I said your name." she suddenly blurted. "Right before I did it."

"You did WHAT?!" I shouted.

She shushed me and came closer to me. "I had to do something. I couldn't let him hurt you like that."

I huffed. "Well that was a mistake, as well. How could you? I trusted you, Christine!"

She looked at the floor. "I know, and I betrayed that trust. I'm sorry."

We were silent for a moment. "Well," I said, breaking the silence. "There's nothing we can do about it now except get you into that dress."

* * *

She nodded her head, and we set to work.

When I finally got Christine in the dress, I left her in the room and went out to Erik.

"You do know there's a mob on their was wanting to kill you, right?" I said as I reached him.

He scoffed. "They won't find me. You know I have the tunnels trapped."

"Yes, well I'll be leaving now."

"Why can't you stay? At least for a little while longer?" he asked me. "I need you here for me as I have been for you."

Something snapped inside of me at this. "As you have for me? You haven't been there for me ever since Christine came into your life! If you had been there for me, you would already know that it was her fiance, Raoul, that I was whipped for as a child!" I screamed at him.

His pace went pale. "What?"

Whoops. I didn't mean to tell him that. "You heard me. Now I'm leaving. Goodbye, Erik. Have a good life." I said as I walked through the mirror passage.

_"Have you gorged yourself at last in you lust for blood?"_

I heard Christine come out of the room and confront Erik. She looked beautiful in the dress.

_"Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"_

He began to slowly make his way towards her.

_"This face which condemns me to wallow in blood,_

_Has also denied me the joys of the flesh_

_This face, the infection which poisons our love,_

_This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing,_

_A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing..."_

Erik had grabbed the veil and forced it on her head as he continued.

_"Pity comes too late,_

_Turn around and face your fate,_

_An eternity of this before your eyes..."_

He put something with a shimmer in her hand, a ring no doubt. She looked up at him, then made her way to a covered mirror, taking the veil off. She uncovered the mirror.

_"This haunted face holds no horror for me now,_

_It's in your soul that the true distortion lies..."_

I heard a splashing sound getting closer. It sounded like only one person, so I knew the mob hadn't made their way there yet. but that meant that it could have been only one other person.

Erik heard the splashing and looked up.

_"Wait, I think my dear, we have a guest..."_

"Raoul!" Christine exclaimed. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least he didn't drown.

_"Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight,_

_I had rather hoped that you would come,_

_And now, my wish comes true,_

_You have truly made my night..."_

"Let me go." Christine said as Erik pulled her close to him.

_"Free her,_

_Do what you like, only free her,_

_Have you no pity?"_

Erik had let go of Christine.

_"Your lover makes a passionate plea..."_

_"Please, Raoul, it's useless..."_

_"I love her,_

_Does that mean nothing, I love her,_

_Show some compassion!"_

This comment angered Erik even more.

_"The world showed no compassion to me!"_

_"Christine, Christine, let me see her..."_

_"Be my guest, sir..."_

Erik went to the lever controlling the gate and opened it. He then began walking into the lake towards Raoul. This was not going to end well.

* * *

**The song was part of Down Once More/Final Lair from Phantom of the Opera**


	14. Chapter 13

**So sorry for the wait! My computer was acting all hinky and wouldn't cooperate for anyone for a few days. But I'm back now :) Shoutouts to Dragonett8, HappilyInLove23, steelegirl19, Ieatplants, and xxxMadameMysteryxxx. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

_"Monsieur, I bid you welcome,_

_Did you think that I would harm her,_

_Why would I make her pay,_

_For the sins which are yours?!"_

At this, Erik reached under the water, pulling a lasso from the bottom, tossing it over Raoul's head. Christine gasped. To be honest, I did too.

_"Order your fine horses now,_

_Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes,_

_Nothing can save you now,_

_Except perhaps Christine!"_

He turned to Christine and started walking towards her.

_"Start a new life with me,_

_Buy his freedom with your love,_

_Refuse me and you send your lover to his death,_

_This is the choice,_

_THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!"_

Christine had tears trailing down her face.

_"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate,_

_Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"_

What was said from there could not be understood, everyone vocalizing their thoughts at once. I was at a loss of what to do. Should I go out there or should I just go? Before I could decide on what to do, Christine started to walk into the lake towards Erik.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_What kind of life have you known,_

_God give me courage to show you,_

_You are not alone..."_

I lost my breath as the next thing she did was reach up and kiss him. I couldn't breath, couldn't think. At least, not about anything but Christine kissing Erik. They pulled apart for a second, looking into each other's eyes. Then she kissed him again. This time I could look away. I turned my back to them, head hanging low, and walked down the tunnel.

When I got a little ways down the path, I heard the mob on the other side of the wall, fastly making their way to the lair. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and started walking again. Then I heard a crash behind me. It sounded like the mirror breaking. The only thing I could think was that the mob had found that Erik and Christine were gone, Raoul still hanging on the gate, and they were looking for Erik down this tunnel.

Ah, what's the use? I thought. I'm going to die anyway, why not go with a mob?

I stopped and sat on the floor, legs crossed and eyes closed, waiting for them to find me and take me away. I couldn't help myself but to think of Erik and me when we were children. The times we had played pranks on the inhabitants of the opera house, especially Carlotta. Then those memories were tainted by Christine's presence and how affected Erik was when she came. Those memories turned from fond to lonely and desolate. What I wouldn't give to be back in those times when we were young and innocent, not giving a care in the world.

What I wouldn't give just to be...happy.

By the time I had come to terms with my impending doom thanks to the angry people down here, I heard footsteps. But there was only one set, sounding heavy like a man.

_Oh great, just one man. Wonder who it is..._

As the man drew closer, I could hear sobbing. _Who on earth would be crying while they're after a man they are wanting to kill?_

The man stopped as he rounded the corner and saw me. I raised my head, my back turned to him, ready for anything. Well, anything except for what happened.

"Sabrina?"

My body stiffened. I knew that voice. "Erik?"

I turned to see him, tears streaming down his face. He still wasn't wearing a mask or a wig, not that I cared one bit. "What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Where's Christine?" I asked venomously. I felt bad after I asked, though.

He looked down at the floor. "I let her go."

I was shocked. He let her _go_? "Oh," was all I could say.

The next thing I knew, he had collapsed on the floor, sobbing his heart out. I moved over to where he was and laid his head on my shoulder. "She doesn't love me. She loves him. It was never me." he cried.

I was rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him, but to no avail. He kept crying over Christine. I could do the only thing I could think of. I closed my eyes, took a breath and started singing.

_"Come, stop your crying,_

_It'll be alright,_

_Just take my hand,_

_Hold it tight,_

_I will protect you from all around you,_

_I will be here, don't you cry..."_

He slowly stopped crying and sat up, looking at me in wonder. I glanced at him. "It was you..."

I quickly looked away. "Yes," I mumbled. I was too afraid to look at him, afraid he would be angry at me.

"Sabrina, please look at me." he said softly. When I wouldn't, he gently took my chin in his hand and turned my head to look at him. I finally raised my eyes to his. "Why didn't you tell me that you could sing?"

"I...I just didn't want you to tell me that I was bad or compare me to..." I didn't dare say her name.

He sighed as I looked down again. "You didn't tell me because you thought you were bad? Sabrina, your voice outshines even Christine's."

My head shot up. "What did you just say?"

"I said that you have the best voice I have ever heard. I just wish you would have let me hear sooner."

I shrugged. "Well, can you blame me?"

Erik chuckled. "I guess I can't." He stood, bringing me with him. "We better get out of here. there is no telling when the mob will find this tunnel."

I nodded, then we were off.

* * *

**The songs used in this chapter were Final Lair by Andrew Lloyd Webber and You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins. Until next time :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Oooh...two chapters in one day. I'm on a role. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

We found an inn where we could stay. It was secluded and private: perfect for us. We slept there for the night, then headed out the next morning, going to Rouen. Erik used to live there before his mother sold him to the gypsies. He knew that she had died a few years back and that the house was still vacant as it was now in his name. We decided to stay there until we could figure out what to do next.

Since Erik had left his mask back in the lair, he now wore a scarf over his face. It drew some looks from people, but they never bothered us. The journey to Rouen was a peaceful one. When we finally arrived at the house, we inspected it to make sure it was still able to live in. As soon as we deemed it safe, we each went to our respective rooms - his was his mother's, mine was the guest room - and slept the rest of the day away.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun in my face and the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. I dressed and went to the kitchen to find Erik cooking for both of us.

"Good morning," I said, leaning against the doorway.

He looked back at me and smiled. He still wasn't wearing a mask. My heart fluttered. "Good morning. I hope you're hungry."

I smiled back at him. "Starved."

I sat at the table, looking at the food spread out in front of me. It looked delicious. I instantly started to fill my plate with the mouth-watering food and scarfed it down before Erik could finish his plate.

"You weren't lying," Erik teased. I laughed and got another plate full. This time, I ate slowly, keeping pace with Erik. By the time we were finished, I was definitely full.

I got up and started to take up the empty dishes. "What are you doing?" I heard from behind me.

"I'm gathering the dishes so I can wash them." I replied, looking directly at Erik, challenging him to argue. "Is there something wrong with that?"

He held his hands up in surrender, chuckling. "No, not at all. We wouldn't want a repeat of 3 months ago, now would we?"

"We most certainly would not," I said teasingly. I went to the sink and washed the dishes as quickly as possible. After I was done, I went into the sitting room and sat down, listening to Erik play on the piano. His music was so entrancing, drawing you in until you could actually feel it flowing through your veins.

He suddenly stopped, snapping me out of my trance. "Will you sing for me?"

I started, caught by surprise by his request. "Um, sure." He smiled as I got up and went over to stand by the piano. "Any requests?" I asked him.

"Sing whatever you like." he simply stated.

I closed my eyes and thought for a bit, then thought of the perfect song. I took a breath.

_"I hear your voice on the wind,_

_And I hear you call out my name,_

_Listen, my child you say to me,_

_I am the voice of your history,_

_Be not afraid, come follow me,_

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free,_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain,_

_I am the voice that always is calling you,_

_I am the voice, I will remain,_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone,_

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow,_

_Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long,_

_I am the force that in springtime will grow,_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be,_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields,_

_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace,_

_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal,_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain,_

_I am the voice that always is calling you,_

_I am the voice,_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be,_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain,_

_I am the voice of the future,_

_I am the voice, I am the voice,_

_I am the voice, I am the voice..."_

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the middle of the room, my dress still spinning around me. I had been dancing and I wasn't even aware of doing it. I looked over at Erik to find him watching me with wide eyes. He was as shocked as I was.

"Uh, was I..." I swirled my arms around, mimicking dancing.

"He nodded. "Yes, you were, and quite...beautifully, I admit."

I blushed. "Thank you."

Awkward silence ensued. There was no sound until a sudden knock at the door. We both jumped. I made sure Erik was hidden before I answered the door. To my surprise, it was Madame Giry.

She visibly relaxed when I opened the door. "Oh, thank heavens. I knew I would find you two here. I cannot stay, but I came to drop these off. I figured a certain someone would be missing them." she said, handing me Erik's mask and wig.

"I will give them to him immediately." I said.

"Thank you, Sabrina. I must be off. Good luck." She embraced me in a quick hug and took off to the awaiting carriage. As she climbed in, I shut the door and went to Erik's hiding place.

"Who was it?" he asked me.

"Madame Giry. She had a delivery for you." I said as I handed him his mask and wig. He immediately put them both on. "How did she find us here?"

He shrugged. "I had once told her that I lived here when I was a child. I suppose she remembered.

"I suppose." I said distractedly. I was too busy watching Erik put his mask on. His maskless days were good while they lasted.

"I shall retire to my room. I feel a little tired after the song." I stated.

"Alright. One question, though." Erik said

I froze. "Yes?"

I heard him take a breath. "Before Christine took my mask off, she whispered your name..."

Oh no...

"How did she know you?"

"I had talked to her a little bit before Don Juan. She seemed nervous, so I gave her some words of encouragement."

"Then why did she say your name before she pulled my mask off?!" he suddenly exclaimed angrily.

I backed up. "I don't know." I lied. I knew why, but I definitely wasn't going to tell him.

He glared at me for a moment. "You're lying." he stated. "You told her to take my mask off, didn't you?"

"Why on earth would I tell her to do anything of the sort?!" Now I was angry. "If you've forgotten, I hated her for taking it off the first time!"

"And you wanted to give me a reason for hating her as you did, did you not?" he sneered.

"No. It may surprise you, but we actually became friends while I was talking to her. I told her everything, even things that I never told you, like the fact that I..." I trailed off.

"The fact that you what? That you didn't want us together?"

I stared at him, then took off running upstairs. I heard him chasing after me, but only paid attention to making it to my room before he caught me. But fate did not see this fit as he trapped me against my door. "TELL ME!" he yelled in my face.

"THE FACT THAT I LOVE YOU!" I screamed right back at him. Then I realized what I had just said. He had, too.

I opened my door and slid into my room, shutting the door and locking it before he could even try to come in. I flopped on my bed and was completely silent. In my silence, I heard Erik go back downstairs. It was then that I started crying. I kept crying until I had ran out of tears and fallen asleep.

* * *

**The song used is The Voice by Celtic Woman. I recommend looking it up on Youtube. It is absolutely beautiful.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Wow, so I have gotten some really good feedback about the last chapter. Shoutouts to goldengamergirl22 and AngelxofxLoveStories. Your review was well read and I now present to you, as well as the other readers, Chapter 15.**

* * *

Chapter 15

The next morning, I got out of bed and went into the kitchen for some breakfast. Little did I know that Erik was in there, waiting for me.

"Sabrina," he said, scaring me. He was hidden in the shadows.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk." he said, walking out of the shadows, making his way beside me.

I looked at him. "What is there to talk about?"

"Don't play ignorant. We need to talk about yesterday. About...what you said."

I grabbed an apple from the basket on the table and started to walk away. But Erik caught me by the arm. "You can't avoid this forever." he said, looking deep into my eyes.

I looked right back at him with just as much intensity. "Watch me." I yanked my arm out of his grasp and ran to my room. I didn't get a chance to lock the door before Erik opened it. "Why do you want to talk about this so much?"

"Because maybe I want to know if you really meant it."

I looked at him in disbelief. "When do I ever say things that I dont mean?"

He looked down at the floor, seeming shameful. "I know that, but you have to understand that when it comes to this, there is doubt in my mind. No woman on earth would ever love me of their own free will. I tried to get Christine to love me, but you saw how that went."

"Yes, well as I am sure you have already figured out, I am not Christine. I am not Christine in the sense of loving you, and I am not Christine in the sense of you loving me. So really, we have nothing to discuss." He started to walk towards me, but I backed away. "Just go, please."

The visible side of his face seemed to show defeat as he backed away and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. I sat on my bed, eating my apple. I could understand where he was coming from with his doubt, but what reason did I give him to ever doubt me? I didn't want him to go, but I couldn't look at him anymore after what I said about Christine. Because it was true. I was not Christine. I loved him, but he didn't love me. I guess I was him in a twisted way: yearning after one who was totally devoted to another.

I was tired of this cycle: me wanting Erik while he, at the same time, was wanting Christine. How much longer before it would break me completely?

Later that day, I went downstairs to find a book to read. It was getting too boring in my room without anything to do but mull over my thoughts. When I reached the sitting room, I found Erik sprawled over the couch, asleep with a book on his chest. I smiled and took his book, carefully marking his place and laying it on the nearby table. I then situated him to where he would be more comfortable. After laying a blanket over him, I took his mask off and laid it alongside the book on the table. Now looking at him, I saw he now looked peaceful in his sleep. That is, until he started thrashing around, seeming to be having a nightmare. Knowing only one thing could calm him down, I ran over to the piano and started playing, even singing a little bit, the only song I could think of in that moment.

_"Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye..."_

I looked back at him to see that he was already calming down and returning to his previous state of peacefulness.

_"Remember me, once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll try,_

_When you find, that once again you long,_

_To take your heart back and be free,_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Stop and think of me..."_

Once I was finished, Erik was sound asleep. He even had a little smile on his face. I looked at him one last time before going back to my room and going to sleep myself.

* * *

When I woke up, I heard a beautiful melody coming from the piano downstairs. Erik was awake.

I went downstairs and found him at the piano, apparently composing. He had found his mask and put it back on. A board creaked under my foot, alerting him to my presence. He turned around to look at me, smiling at me. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I replied. "That song was beautiful."

"Thank you. There is food in the kitchen if you're hungry" he said as he turned back to his music.

I decided to grab an apple from the table and took it into the sitting room, eating it while I listened to Erik play. We spent a few hours like this before he suddenly stopped playing.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I was just reminiscing my dream from last night. The gypsy man who had kept me and beat me when I was a child was beating me yet again. But then a voice - your voice, actually - started to sing, and he just disappeared. All that was there was you and your voice. It was the most beautiful thing I had heard."

He looked at me and held my gaze. Then there was a sudden knock came from the door. Erik went to his usual hiding spot while I answered the door. It wasn't Madame Giry, she had a lighter hand. This was someone entirely different.

When I opened the door, I saw a servant with an envelope. "An letter for a Mademoiselle Sabrina." he said as he handed me the envelope and briskly walked away.

I looked at the envelope and opened it, finding a well-written letter inside. It read:

_"Dear Sabrina_

_Forgive me, my dear friend. After the whole ordeal at the operahouse with Erik, I have lost track with what is really important: friends. I hope you are well. Madame Giry has informed me of your current address, so I felt as if I must write you. Raoul and I have set up a party to publicly celebrate our engagement, and I would like you to come. It is a formal occasion, as all of the upper-class citizens will be attending. It will be three days from today. I do hope you will be able to attend._

_Your friend,_

_Christine"_

"Who was it?" Erik asked, suddenly behind me.

"It was a servant, delivering a letter to me from Christine." I said distantly, still looking at the letter.

His face lit up. "Christine? Really? What did she say?"

I handed him the letter as my eyes filled with tears. I made sure not to look at him read it. i couldn't take it.

When I heard him fold the letter back into the envelope, I quickly wiped my eyes. "Do you think she would let you bring a guest?" he asked me.

I lost my breath. He wants to go and see her? "She didn't say I couldn't." I replied the best I could. "But you have to remember you are a wanted man."

"I am aware. But I have a plan. You, on the other hand, do not. You need a dress." he said as he went into the sitting room and grabbed a pouch. "Here is some money. Go get one." he said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said as I took the money. "I will be back as soon as I can. Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you. But while you're out, go ahead and get yourself a new pair of shoes. You'll need them."

"Alright. Goodbye." I said as I walked out the door. _What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

**The song used was Think of Me by Andrew Lloyd Webber.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I am so very sorry for the long wait. My computer is deciding to die slowly, and I have no other way of working on this story. If there is another long wait for an update, just know that it is most likely due to technological difficulties. Quick shout outs to (and forgive me if I forget somebody. Just let me know in a private message or review) Nymphi16, UltimateOne, DatRadiation, AngelxofxLoveStories, Atala Embers, and phantomslove01. Reviews, follows, and everything of the sort is greatly appreciated. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 16

As I was walking down the streets of the local town place, I saw many different vendors, each trying to sell me something as if their life depended on it. There were things that I didn't need, but I bought at least one thing from each vendor anyways. Then I made it to the dress shops. So many beautiful dresses were hanging in the windows, but so were the plainly-displayed prices. The costs were outrageous, but they looked worth it. I still had quite a sum of money left over from the journey through the vendors, so I decided to at least look.

As I walked into the shop, I was immediately spotted by the dress shop owner. "Hello," she said in a sweet voice. "How may I help you today, mademoiselle?"

"I am in need of a party dress, please?" I asked awkwardly. I wasn't really used to situations like these."

Her face immediately lightened more, if it were possible. "Oh, for the Vicomte's engagement party, I suppose? It's been the talk of the town. Everyone that come's in here now is looking for a dress for it." She then looked me up and down, as if trying to guess my size by just looking at me. "I think I have the perfect thing. Come." she said as she walked into the back.

By the time I got to try it on and see myself in it, I could tell that she was right: it was the perfect thing.

* * *

After purchasing the dress and the shoes to go with it, I graciously thanked the lady, who insisted that I called her Meagan, and went back out into the street to head home. As I was trying to balance all of my purchases so none would drop, I accidentally bumped into a man.

"Oh, I am so sorry, monsieur. Please forgive-" I then got a look at who I bumped into.

Raoul.

"It is fine, mademoiselle. It was simply an accident."

"Sabrina?"

I looked behind me to find Christine rushing to me, embracing me in as much of a hug as she could give, given all of the things in my arms.

"Oh, I am so glad to see you. I hope that you received my letter?"

"Yes, I did. I just now bought a dress for the gala." I replied, motioning to the box in my hands.

"Oh my, you certainly have a load there." said Raoul. "If you want, we could give you a ride to where you're staying."

The alarms in my head were going off. "Oh no really, I shouldn't..."

"I insist." he said, trying to take a few packages from me. This wasn't good...

"Actually Raoul," Christine cut in, coming to my rescue. "We can just pay for a carriage to take her home. I'm not done here yet."

As he nodded and hailed a carriage driver for me, Christine and I bent towards each other and began to talk.

"Thank you, Christine. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

She shrugged. "I could see that you were uncomfortable around him, so I figured I would help."

As Raoul turned back to us, we straightened and moved away from each other.

"Alright, everything is settled. Just tell the driver where you need to go. Are you sure you do not want help carrying anything?"

I shook my head. "Thank you, but no. I best be going. Until next time..." I gave a little curtsey and piled myself and my purchases into the awaiting carriage.

"Where to, mademoiselle?" the driver asked me.

I relayed the address to him, then we set off.

* * *

I barely made it into the house without dropping anything when I reached home. I locked the door behind me and turned towards the stairway.

"It looks like you spent a lot." I heard Erik say. I couldn't find him, so I figured he was throwing his voice from somewhere unseen to me.

"Everyone bombarded me when I first got there. I felt like helping them make a little money. But the dress and shoes by far cost more."

I heard him drop down behind me. "Can I see?"

I turned back to face him, and almost dropped everything in shock. Where his mask usually was and where his deformity had always been, was perfectly normal.

He laughed at my shocked face. "Do you think this will work to go to the gala?"

I dumbly nodded. "How did you...what...?" Then I saw a line go across his nose and hairline. It was a mask, painted to look like a mirror image of the other side of his face. "When did you do this?"

He shrugged. "While you were gone. Will it work?"

"Yeah, I think it'll work just fine."

Erik smiled. "Good. So do I get to see your dress?"

I shook my head. "Not until the gala. You'll just have to be patient."

"You forget, my dear, I have the patience of a ghost." he said with a smirk.

* * *

Three days passed by like a breeze. Erik and I had sang together in the sitting room for most of the time. Other times I had read books or composed songs. But finally, the time had come to get ready for the engagement gala.

I put the dress and shoes on, then went to do my hair and a little bit of makeup. The dress fit me perfectly. It was black with white rhinestones sprinkling from the top of the dress down to the hemline and with red leaves embroided around the waist. It was beautiful.

Erik knocked on my door as I was finishing my hair and makeup. "Sabrina, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute." I called out.

I heard his footsteps going down the stairs and made some finishing touches, as well as put on a ruby heart necklace. I was finally ready.

I walked out of my room and got to the stairs. Erik looked up at me and stared, eyes wide. I descended the stairs, his gaze following me all the way down. When I finally made my way to the bottom, he walked towards me.

"Will it work?" I asked him, quoting him from three days before.

He said nothing, but took my hand and kissed it, lingering for a bit, his eyes meeting mine the whole time. My heart stuttered at the intense look in his eyes.

"I-if I am not mistaken, this is sort of the same scenario as the masquerade ball a while back." I muttered.

"You would not be mistaken. You look absolutely beautiful, Sabrina."

I blushed and looked down. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

He looked at me for a moment more, then turned and held his arm out for me. "Shall we attend a party?"

I took his arm and smiled up at him. "We shall."


	18. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry for the delay. My computer has been acting up again and it is the only means I have to work on and publish this story. When we get it fixed, I promise to do better. There is a third person section in the middle of this chapter, just so you don't get confused. Shoutouts to michellecarriveau and Kira The Dead Ninja. Also, as I publish this chapter, FanFiction is acting up, so I can't put line breaks in, so hyphens will have to do. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

When we finally arrived at the de Chagny estate, the party was already underway. People were dancing all around us, clearly enjoying themselves. Well, everyone was, until a certain person spotted us...

"What in the world do you think you're doing here, Erik?" Madame Giry demanded. "Everyone is still very livid about the fire that you caused! Oh, hi, Sabrina. You look stunning. What are you thinking, Erik?"

I don't think I had ever heard her so livid yet calm at the same time. She was really mad at Erik, yet when she talked to me, she acted as if nothing had ever happened.

"Madame, I assure you, I am taking every precaution I can. But how did you know it was me?" Erik asked.

She rolled her eyes. "As someone who has helped you throughout the years, I think I can spot you anywhere. As for the precautions, ha! Being at the biggest event in Paris is definitely taking precautions. What are you going to do if Christine or Raoul recognizes you?"

I slowly backed away from the two and made my way around the dance floor to where I had spotted Christine. When she saw me, she ran to me and embraced me in a hug. "Oh, Sabrina. I'm so glad you could make it. You look absolutely beautiful!"

I blushed. "Thank you. You look gorgeous, Christine."

"Thank you. So how have you been?"

"Well-"

"Christine, darling. There you are." I was interrupted by Raoul, walking up to us. "I have been looking for you."

"Raoul, may I introduce Sabrina. We ran into her three days ago in the city."

He looked at me thoughtfully, then his face lit up in recognition. "Oh, yes. Now I remember you. An honor to officially meet you, Mademoiselle." he said, slightly bowing his head. He then turned to Christine. "Darling, there are a few people I would like you to meet. Do you mind if I drag you away from your friend for a bit?"

She looked at me, seeming to be asking for permission. I nodded my head and they went off, leaving me by myself.

After watching everyone dancing for a while, I decided to walk through the gardens outside, needing some fresh air. It was getting too hot in there for my taste. I didn't expect to see anyone out there, but with my luck, that exact situation was occurring.

Erik had spotted Christine inside, talking with the Vicomte and a few others while he was in the garden, getting some fresh air. But all of the air was lost when he spotted Christine through the window. She looked beautiful; almost as beautiful as Sabrina tonight...

_Where did THAT thought come from?_ he asked himself silently. He shook his head and focused once more on his angel and the plan forming in his head.

He moved closer to the window and threw his voice into her ear, whispering her name softly. "Christine..."

He saw her jump at the sudden noise, then look around her, trying to spot who did it. Her eyes landed on the window and instantly focused on him. He very slowly waved and walked away from the window, signaling her to follow him.

A few moments after he walked away, Christine had found him near the rose bushes, a look of disbelief in her eyes. "Is it really you?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yes."

Emotions warred on her face: relief, anger, pity…

"I trust Sabrina knows about this." Christine stated.

He nodded again. "Yes."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Why are you here?"

"To see you again."

"Why? So you can see if Raoul is not good to me so you have an excuse to kidnap me again?"

Erik sighed. "I'm not like that anymore. I know now that you do not love me. That much is evident. I came to apologize."

Christine eyed him warily. "For which wrong?"

"For everything. I was wrong in my actions of trying to force you into a marriage with me by nearly killing your fiance, I was wrong when I killed Piangi just so I could sing with you again, and I was wrong in not noticing Sabrina when she was the one that really cared for me!" he exclaimed, his voice slowly getting louder as he continued. But he was shocked as he realized that he said the last part.

Christine was, too. She looked him in the eye and began to speak. "I cared for you, more than you will ever know. It just wasn't the way you would have wanted. I saw you as a friend, a confidant, an…an angel. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you, as well, but in the end, I don't think it's me you need to apologize to."

He scoffed. "If you think I'm going to apologize to your precious Vicomte-"

"I wasn't talking about Raoul." She interrupted. "I was talking about Sabrina. I think, out of all of us, you have wronged her the most."

He stared at Christine in shock. "How did you know-"

"She told me everything about you two when she came to me before Don Juan. She told me everything from how you two met, to how you really felt about me, and how she felt about you. I know everything, Erik. Frankly, I don't care what you do from here on out, just don't hurt her even more than you already have."

He couldn't have refused her even if he tried, but the last words she said - or rather, sang - as she hugged him made him break inside.

_"Erik, that's all I ask of you…"_

When I walked out to the gardens, I saw Erik embracing Christine. Pain laced through my heart as I watched them. When they separated them, I turned away and went to the other side of the garden, trying to avoid the sight of them together. But I couldn't hide forever.

"Sabrina," I hear behind me. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just getting some fresh air. It became a little too warm inside for me. You know how I've always been around a lot of people."

I turned to see Madame Giry come towards me, arms stretched out towards me. She knew what I saw, and she knew that I would be tore apart.

She was right.

I ran to her, tears streaming down my face. She embraced me and gave me comforting words. But no words could ever heal what had been already broken.


	19. Chapter 18

**My Internet is** **FINALLY fixed! That means more chapters more often - if I can get them written more often. School is killing me. And apparently there are no more linebreaks on here. But anyways, shoutouts to Afire Love, StarrGazed, MrsBellaWhitlock123, and Mammps. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

The time had come for us to return home. On the way, we didn't speak one word to each other. I didn't know why he was so quiet, though. I would have thought that Erik would be talking all about how he got to see Christine again. But every time I looked at him, the visible side of his face always looked so sad. I wondered what had happened to make him so depressed, but I didn't ask him.

When we reached the house, we each bid each other goodnight and went to our rooms. I went to bed, but I wasn't tired. I was too curious as to what transpired between them. But I wouldn't dare ask Erik. There was no telling how he would react to such a question.

Too keyed up to sleep, I went downstairs to the piano and sat down. So many melodies were whirling inside my head; I couldn't pick a certain one to play. But one finally seemed to suit the situation, so I played it. It was a very soft melody, but full of heartbreak and sorrow. There were no words to it, which made it even better. No words could describe how I felt. That's what I have always loved about music. When words fail to express your feelings, music speaks for you. Music doesn't just express emotion, it is emotion.

A voice behind me startled me, making my fingers falter on the piano, playing a soured note. "Why so depressed?"

I swung around to find Erik leaning against the doorway, his white shirt untucked and his hair tousled.

I shrugged. "I guess my music picked up on my…" I sighed, lowering my head, now looking at my hands clasped together in my lap.

I saw his shadow fall over me as he walked over to me. He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, kneeling down in front of me. "Sabrina, I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, a look of shock on my face. "What?"

He looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I know you've been greatly affected – in the negative sense – by my actions and decisions, and I'm really sorry for that. Can you ever forgive me?"

"What is there to forgive? Your actions were your own, not meant to intentionally hurt anyone. You didn't know you were hurting me. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Tears filled his eyes. "Sabrina, why do you do this? Why do you always overlook the bad things I've done as if I have never done them? Why do you always look for the good in me when I have none?"

"That's where you're wrong, Erik. There is good in you. If there wasn't, that little boy who found me on the shore of that lake 20 years ago would have left me a long time ago. He would have never even bothered to apologize for any of his actions, whether they hurt me or not. So yes, Erik, you do have good in you. Maybe you just can't see it yet, but I can."

Tears started to fall down his face. "Oh, Sabrina…"

He brought my hands up to his lips, kissing them as he cried. I brought him to my shoulder, rocking him back and forth. We stayed like this until his breathing slowed down. He had fallen asleep.

I heaved him up off of the floor and drug him to his room. As I laid him on his bed and took his mask off as I knew he normally did, he woke up and grabbed my hand. "Please stay."

I smiled at him. "I will."

He seemed satisfied with this as he went back to sleep, never letting go of my hand. I sat in the chair beside his bed the whole time he slept, and fell asleep myself.

I woke up to find myself in my own bed, lying comfortably, instead of cramped up on the chair beside Erik's bed. He had moved me sometime during the night. I got up and made my way downstairs to get something for breakfast. I found Erik sitting at the table, making a meal of an apple, some toast, and some eggs.

"Good morning." He said to me without turning around. I never knew how he could tell I was right behind him without hearing or seeing me.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

I walked over to the table and grabbed an apple of my own. "What about you?"

He nodded as he chewed his last bite of his eggs. "Yes, I did."

"That's good."

We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, just the crunch of my apple and my heartbeat in my ear. I couldn't stand the silence, so I went into the sitting room. Instead of going to the piano, though, I went to where we kept the violin and began to play it. I played a song I remembered making up back at the operahouse when I was in the tunnel. I began to hum along with the notes emitting from the violin, but not yet singing the words.

I didn't get to sing the words at all, because Erik chose that moment to walk in and startle me as he had the previous night. "I don't think I've heard that one before."

I shook my head. "You haven't. I made it up."

His eyes widened. "You wrote that?" I nodded. "That was beautiful. Have you written any other songs?"

I took a few moments before nodding my head again. "Yes, I have."

"I would love to hear them. That is, if you would want to play them for me." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Sure. I'll play one on the piano." I said, putting the violin up. I sat down on the piano bench and ran my fingers over the keys, then I played.

_"Child of the wilderness,_

_Born into emptiness,_

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Learn to find your way in darkness,_

_Who will be there for you,_

_Comfort and care for you,_

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Learn to be your one companion,_

_Never dreamed out in the world,_

_There are arms to hold you,_

_You've always known your heart was on its own,_

_So laugh in your loneliness,_

_Child of the wilderness,_

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone,_

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Life can be lived, life can be loved alone…"_

I looked up at Erik, who had tears welling up in his eyes. "That was beautiful, Sabrina."

I blushed. "Thank you. I had made it up before I came to the operahouse, when I was still a whipping girl. I never thought that my life would be anything more than pain. But then I met you, and that changed. I wasn't alone anymore."

"And you never will be again, I swear." he said as he gathered me in his arms and hugged me tight. I hugged him back just as hard. It seemed as if all was right in the world in that moment.

**Song credits go to Andrew Lloyd Webber.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long wait. School is kicking me into the ground. But, as of today, I have a 3 and a half day weekend, so I have a little bit more time to work on it. Shoutouts to PrettyRecklessLaura, Narutofan3721, and the guest who left that one sweet review. You, my special guest, were successful in driving me almost to tears. I thank you dearly :), and now to the chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

The next few hours went by with me singing and playing while Erik listened. Never once did he criticize me on my singing or playing, and every time I finished a song, he would always compliment me on such a good job I did on it. This wasn't normal for Erik, but who was I to complain?

After a while, I started to get thirsty after singing so much. I got up from the bench. "I need some water. I'll be right back."

Erik nodded, then moved to where I had been sitting and starting playing. I couldn't remember what it was at that moment, but it was beautiful.

As I leaned against the table, slowly sipping my water, another song began weaving into creation in my head. I didn't know where it came from in that moment, but it was beautiful and spoke true to my situation.

_"When words fail, what will I do?_

_When words fail, how will he know how I feel,_

_When words fail,_

_Will I fail too…"_

After a lot of thinking, I realized that Erik may never truly know how I felt about him. Yes, he knew I loved him, but how much was still unknown to him. How could I get him to understand how much I truly loved him, even though his heart was still on Christine?

At the thought of her name, my heart broke into a million pieces. It would always be her, no matter if she was with Erik or not. I wouldn't have a snowball's chance against her, even if she tried to get Erik to see it was me that loved him.

Actually, in all honesty, I lied about the first song I sang for Erik. It's true that I wrote it, but I didn't write it about me during the days as a whipping girl.

I wrote it for me during the lonely years I spent living with Erik whenever Christine came.

"Sabrina, are you all right?" Erik asked me, popping his head in from around the corner.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I'll be back in there in a minute."

"Alright." He said as he walked away.

I finished my glass of water then made my way back into the sitting room. Erik was waiting patiently by the couch, holding the violin in his hands.

"Play something for me on this. One can only have so much of a piano." He said with a slight smile.

I rolled my eyes with a smile on my lips, took the violin, and started playing.

That night, as I lied awake in bed, I could hear the sounds of my music ringing in my head. The last song I had played was one I had written when I first felt feelings towards Erik.

_"Who knows when love begins,_

_Who knows what makes it start,_

_One day it's simply there,_

_Alive inside your heart..."_

As the music swelled into the beautiful crescendo, I felt as if my spirit was soaring into the heavens.

_"Love never dies,_

_Love will continue,_

_Love keeps on beating when you're gone,_

_Love never dies,_

_Once it is in you,_

_Life may be fleeting, love lives on,_

_Life may be fleeting, love lives on..."_

As the notes faded into the air, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Erik to see him looking lovingly back at me. He held my gaze as he lowered his lips to my cheek, lingering. When he pulled away, I couldn't breathe. _Did he really just kiss me?!_

Even lying in bed, I could still feel his lips on my cheek. It seemed so much like a dream that I thought I WAS dreaming. But deep down, I knew it had really happened. I just hoped that he wasn't seeing Christine when he did it.

The next morning, I awoke refreshed and happy. I had dreamed all night of Erik, but not the usual, daunting nightmares of him leaving me. Ones of him happy and loving me. Needless to say, it was a very good night. So good that I didn't want to wake up. But I had to face the day ahead: why not do it with a smile on my face and happiness in my heart?

If my mood at that moment could be put into music, I would compare the tune to a lively Irish jig, I believe. That's how good I felt. It was a change, but a nice change for once.

I met Erik in the kitchen and shared a hearty breakfast with him. We shared a little bit of small talk, but mostly just ate. Afterwards, Erik , donning his new mask, informed me that he was going to town to pick up a few supplies he needed. He didn't specify anything but the fact that he would be back by dinner. I wished him well in his searching and saw him off.

True to his word, he was back by the time I had dinner fixed and was setting it on the table.

As we were eating, I asked him how his day in town was.

"It was fine," he replied. "Fortunately, I found everything I need. And how was your day?"

"It was okay. I caught up on some reading I wanted to get done. Mr. Victor Hugo truly is an aspiring author."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, he is. But I hope you do not follow the example of some of his characters and build a barricade in the middle of Paris." He raised a brow in amusement.

"Who, me? Build a barricade out of who-knows-what at the Rue Scribe or somewhere like that? Never..." I said humorously.

We laughed and finished dinner soon after. After we had the dishes washed and put up, we went to the sitting room. I read a bit more in my book while Erik played his violin. Whenever he played that instrument, it sounded as if it actually came alive in his hands. I could never get enough of it.

He suddenly stopped and turned to me. "Sabrina?"

I looked up, bookmarking my place in the book. "Yes, Erik?"

He hesitated. "Never mind..." he finally said.

"What is it?" I pressed.

"It's nothing. Just forget I said anything."

"Well, it's obviously something if you brought it up. So what is it?"

He started to get mad. "Sabrina, no."

"Why not?" I challenged.

"Because you may not like it."

"May not like what, exactly?"

He broke at that and came charging towards me. I didn't know what to expect. But I certainly didn't expect what happened.

He kissed me.

**The first song is ****_When Words Fail_**** from Shrek The Musical. The second song is ****_Love Never Dies_****, which I'm pretty sure everyone knows where that one is from. Credit goes to where it is deserved for each song.**


End file.
